How to train Vampire Sisters
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: What is Bella (me) get turned into a vampire and kills her friends let's find out funny like how to train your dragon and gory like the movie vampire sisters
1. Chapter 1

**Discailmer I do not own anything but my pen name.**

It was a nice day when Sasha, Misty, Taylor, and Bella were at school because every day they go to school.

"ok girls, time for gym" said the gym teacher as the girls got change.

Few minutes later

In the middle of gym time Sasha was yelling at Bella and then Misty Sasha would not stop yelling Sasha chased after Bella Misty and Taylor followed them.

"will you stop!," said Bella as she pumled Sasha to the ground "I have no chose Bella.." said Sasha until Bella's gym teacher was not happy "you have leave me no chose" said the gym teacher.

The next day in gym

At gym time Bella and Sasha were mean to each other so Bella's gym teacher chained Bella up "maybe chain you up will teach you a lesson" said the gym teacher Bella looked sad.

"poor Bella" said Taylor to Misty "yeah I wished Sasha will stop yelling" said Misty.

3 weeks later

Bella was chained up until Sasha came to her.

"Bella I'm sorry about 3 weeks ago" said Sasha "it's ok Sasha I don't know why but everyone seems to hate me and I feel like moving away" said Bella "yeah I was like that when I first came here but now it seems to work out" said Sasha.

"well yeah but why everyone hates me?" asked Bella "well I think they do not know you first it may take a while" said Sasha.

"like what put me on a chain?" asked Bella getting angry again "those are the rules Bella!" shouted Sasha "well whatever I hear are rules rules rules don't do this and don't do that what good are fangs and claws you can use them?!" growled Bella.

"stop that BELLA!" roared Sasha "I don't care vampires yell like that" said Bella "they will be no vampires in this school!" growled Sasha "well maybe I don't want to be here anymore" said Bella "whatever you are you are part of this school and if you start acting like it I'm not your friend anymore until you die every night!" yelled Sasha as she walked away leaving Bella crying.

At night at school

"why did I have to yell at Sasha like that I'll be a vampire and kill her and everything she loves will be killed" growled Bella in anger until the chain snaped and Bella was free.

"so see you guys I'm a evil vampire now" said Bella as she broke out of the school and ran into the forest.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part 2 what is happening?**

Bella ran deeper and deeper into the forest it was dark but Bella can see through the dark then she smell the scent of vampires Bella followed that smell.

Bella followed that smell and into a house it was cold and dark outside "well I hope someone's home" said Bella as she walked to the front door and knocked on the door.

"hello?" asked Bella but there was no one there "that's weird no one's home" said Bella she knocked again and again and again but the was still no one there.

"ok that's it I'm not waiting any longer I'm going in to find myself out" said Bella as she pushed open the door "hello? I'm sorry that I brage in here but you're not getting the door and..hello?" asked Bella but no one was in the house.

Bella was looking around the house "kinda creepy in here" said Bella until she heard something "what was that?" asked Bella in shocked it was coming from down stairs Bella ran to them and into a basement to see three girls with vampire fangs.

"wow my wish came ture" said Bella then the vampires smell something "human" said Tasha as the vampires saw Bella "please don't hurt me" said Bella steping back until Bella fell down the stairs.

"who is that girl is she going to hurt us?" asked Dawn "wait people liek you were hurting us from the past have you threat to hurt us?" asked Tasha looked at Bella "no no I will never hurt anyone please don't have my blood" said Bella.

"ok we won't hurt you" said Stacy "so what is your name?" asked Tasha "my name's Bella" said Bella "I'm Tasha and these are my sisters Dawn with the long blonde hair and this is Stacy with the short blonde hair" said Tasha.

"those are nice names I was at you site and I've won lots of things from the past" said Bella "you have we saw that years ago from your parents so what brings you here" said Tasha.

"well I hated that high school nothing but rules rules rules I want to be a vampire like you girls" said Bella.

"well a vampire you well we can do that" said Dawn "so you are the Vampire Sisters? cool I love you girls" said Bella "yes we're glad you love us" said Stacy "so who is the leader?" asked Bella "I am" said Tasha.

"so what is going on?" asked Bella "well when people come we kill them anyone who threat to hurt us we will drink their blood as most of it we can get" said Tasha "well I have three friends you can drink their blood" said Bella then the vampire sisters look at Bella with surprise moment.

"you have?" asked Tasha "well yes there names are Sasha, Taylor, and Misty" said Bella "that's sound's tasty" said Dawn "yes they are back at a school called dragons creek's high school" said Bella "that's cool so did you like it there?" asked Stacy.

"no not really" said Bella "then what happened then?' asked Dawn "well, Taylor will borther me when I'm trying to eat and I get angry because of that" said Bella.

"we get it" said Stacy.

"and Misty would keep asking stuff to me" said Bella.

"ok I see" said Dawn.

"and Sasha well she yells at me, she threats me, she said to me that she is not my friend anymore, we fight alot, and she said that she will kill me" said Bella.

"ok we bealive you and what about your teachers were they good?" asked Tasha.

"well not good at all they threat me like they're killing me" said Bella.

"ok we get it we don't like when our friends get threaten" said Stacy "we will stop them and do the same things back to see how it feels like to them" growled Dawn.

"so you bealive me alot of people loved me years ago until they lefted me" said Bella.

"that's sad" said Stacy.

"I know how hard it is so about your friends what are you going to do?" asked Tasha "I will kill my three friends and thing they loved" said Bella "we're with you Bella" said Tasha as her sisters stick up for Bella and they became Bella's friend.

end of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Uh oh what happened? here well let's find out.**

Sasha went into the prision to tell Bella that she is sorry but Bella was gone "Bella I'm sorry about..BELLA!? oh no Taylor!, Misty!" said Sasha as she ran to tell her friends.

At the Vampire house

"ok Bella have a look in the mirror" said Tasha "why?" asked Bella.

"you are now one of us" said Tasha as Bella saw herself as a vampire "sweet I'm a vampire nothing can stop us" said Bella "yeah and Vampires drink blood and we need your help" said Dawn.

"ok what can I do?" asked Bella.

"you see our mates are coming soon and we need childern here to make the vampire pack bigger" said Stacy "so are your mates coming?" asked Bella "very soon they will" said Tasha "when?" asked Bella "we don't know yet" said Stacy "ok I'll keep an eye out for them" said Bella "it's a deal" said Dawn.

"but first we need to kill that Sasha, Misty and Taylor to put them out of your misery" growled Tasha "we will do this" said Bella and the other vampires agreed.

At school

Sasha said to Misty and Taylor "ok girls we need find Bella and bring her back" "ok Sasha let's go find her at night" said Misty.

At night

"aahh girls this is one of my best nights of my life" said Bella.

"so you like our house?" asked Dawn.

"oh yes I do" said Bella.

Until a knock was at the door.

"I'll get it girls you stay down here" said Bella as she ran upstairs and opened the door but there was no one there "no one here" said Bella until she heard a sound "what was that?" asked Tasha peeking out of the door "Tasha I'll check it out you go back and enjoy the party" said Bella as she closed the door.

Bella looked all around the house until she saw Sasha "Bella I'm sorry for all this happened last night" said Sasha "yeah but I'm not one of you anymore" said Bella.

"why?" asked Sasha "because I'm a vampire now" said Bella then Sasha stared at her like what "oh my god who turned you?" asked Sasha "the Vampire Sisters you know there website? I came here because I hated you anyway" growled Bella.

"but Bella your friends are worring about you" said Sasha "too late I'll kill you for after that fight last night" said Bella "but Bella please I take it all back let's be friends again" said Sasha but Bella will not lissin.

"after all that we've been through well I am not like you anymore Sasha I'm a Vampire breeder" said Bella as she went in the backyard "come on Bella you need to come back with us" baged Sasha "Sasha lissin if I come back with you the Vampire Sisters will kill me" said Bella.

"why would they do that?" asked Sasha "lissin we may have a plan waiting for you so if you leave you'll be safe but if you stay you'll die" said Bella "please come back I missed you" said Sasha "I may be in big trouble for that and I never liked that school anyway" growled Bella with her teeth.

But Sasha didn't say anything and lefted and Bella walked back in side.

The next day

Bella was on the couch watching fat Albert while the Vampire Sisters were hanging out up stairs until she heard a knock.

"girls I'll get it" called Bella from downstairs "ok" said one of the Vampire Sisters.

Bella then opened the door and saw a man "hello are you new around here?" asked the man "why yes I am" said Bella as the Vampire Sisters rushed down stairs.

"good work Bella" growled Dawn.

Bella smiled at the Vampire Sisters.

"so is she new?" asked the man "why yes she is she just came like 1 day ago" said Stacy the Tasha smelled blood and her stomach let a lould growl that made Bella and Stacy jumped "oh my god" said Bella "Tasha was that you or Dawn?" asked Stacy "that was me sorry" said Tasha "now Bella" whispeard Dawn as Bella got her knife.

"so young lady what are you doing?" asked the man then Bella shoved the knife into his heart and was bleeding and the Vampire Sisters smelled the blood and was drinking it.

Afternoon

"good girl Bella" said Dawn stroking her hair "yes what would we have done without you?" asked Stacy "you're the best teenage Vampire anyone can have" said Tasha as Bella was drooling blood "what is that?" asked Dawn Tasha saw blood "she's drooling blood it's not bad news" said Tasha looking at her sisters.

Then a door was knocking Tash aran to get the door "hello Tasha" said Victor giving her a hug he was Tasha's boyfriend "ok Victor it's been a while" said Tasha kissing him.

Then Dawn's mate Edward came in and then Stacy's mate Ethan came in the house.

end of chapter3


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Bella with Sasha chapter ohhh what will happen next? and their is a endding.**

While Tasha, Dawn, and Stacy were out with their mates for a walk Bella stayed home until their was a knock at the door.

Bella then got up from her couch and opened the door.

"Sasha why? what are you doing here?" asked Bella as she saw Sasha.

"I came to say I was sorry for the fight we had last night" said Sasha "well that is fine but you should not be here" warned Bella.

"why should I not be here?" asked Sasha.

"because when my Vampire Sister friends find out that I talked and went out with you they will kill me" said Bella.

"OK look let's go to the woods" said Sasha as she and Bella went.

In the woods

It was dark and cold but the two girls do not mind it.

"Bella I'm sorry about when we were fighting" said Sasha.

"It's fine it's just well we are just girls and girls fight sometimes" said Bella Sasha saw Bella was looking not upset but sad.

"Bella what's wrong?" asked Sasha.

"nothing is wrong" said Bella.

"no there is you don't look ok Bella tell me what is wrong?" asked Sasha.

"I am just worried I don't want to talk about it" siad Bella "come on tell me I'll understand and I'll do what ever you want me to do" said Sasha.

"well I hope you, Misty, and Taylor won't get upset with me" said Bella "what is it?" asked Sasha "well me and the Vampire Sisters have a plan to kill you all" said Bella "why would you do that?" asked Sasha.

"well I never liked that school so I'm a Vampire breeder now" said Bella Sasha understand those thing what Bella said.

"I understand that so what will happen if they see me talking to you?" asked Sasha.

"well they will kill me and you" said Bella, "I have to not break the rules".

"ok so I should stay away from that house?" asked Sasha.

"yes you better tell my friends that I may be there foe now" said Bella Sasha was sruprised how could Bella betray her friends.

Bella then lefted back to the house Sasha ran to warn her friends.

Back at the house

Bella was back 1 hour ago when her friends came back with their mates.

"hi Bella we haven't seen you in a few hours" said Tasha.

"girls I'd smell the humans they are coming soon" warned Bella Tasha and her sisiters looked at each other.

"well we better make a plan" said Dawn "yes we better" said Stacy.

The next day

Sasha was at the door Bella pulled her in.

"Sasha...you did not lissien to me I tolled you to not come back and now you are dead" growled Bella with anger then the Vampire Sisters came.

"nice work Bella" growled Tasha.

"now Bella hand her to us" said Stacy but Bella did not do anything.

"Bella please hand that girl to us" said Dawn but Bella did not do what she have been tolled.

"girls let me do this" said Tasha "Bella do what we say give me that girl now" Bella looked at Tasha was about to grew a tear in her eye.

"wait are you threee girls her mothers?" asked Sasha.

"no we are not we are her friends of our Vampire pack" said Stacy Tasha then looked at Stacy "I did not ask you do help" growled Tasha.

"Sasha!" said Misty and Taylor as they came in "Stacy, Dawn get those two girls but don't let them get away" said Tasha as the two girl ran.

"now Bella bring this girl to me and.." said Tasha but she stopped talking and saw Bella's sad face was telling her to not hurt her Tasha then walked up to her and kissed Bella on the cheek.

"we won't hurt Sasha she is free to go" said Tasha as Bella let her free.

"good bye Sasha" said Bella "good bye Bella I miss you" said Sasha as she closed the door.

2 months later

Misty and Taylor were killed but never saw Bella again and Sasha never saw Bella for the rest of her life but Bella did not like her that much anyway so she trained the best Vampires they were with their mates.

The end


End file.
